


The Edge of the Unknown

by Charlie_Cleaver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Cleaver/pseuds/Charlie_Cleaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes è costretto a rimanere a Londra quando Jim Moriarty fa la sua apparizione in tutti gli schermi della Gran Bretagna. Eppure, da quell'unico evento, non si è più saputo nulla riguardo a lui.<br/>Nel frattempo la morte di un'importante impresario commerciale di Londra smuove Scotland Yard e l'unica fonte di informazioni utili è Ellen Hardy, compagna del noto imprenditore.<br/>----------<br/>« C’è un foglietto che abbiamo trovato a terra. » lo indicò proprio accanto alla sedia. L’ispettore, troppo concentrato sulla figura del cadavere, non se ne era minimamente accorto, ma quando gli venne fatto notare quel particolare si chinò leggermente almeno per poter vedere se c’era scritto qualcosa.<br/>E in effetti era così.<br/>Quattro parole.<br/><i>Io sono reale, Sherlock.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**I**

 

 

 

_ (Lestrade's POV)  _

 

 

 

 

 

Quella sera Lestrade aveva programmato ogni cosa. Birra, un misero trancio di pizza comprato dal negozio dietro l’angolo e un tranquillo zapping della televisione.

Era da tanto che non si concedeva una serata del genere e ancora prima di uscire dal suo ufficio si stava pregustando il tutto con un soddisfatto sorriso sulle labbra.

Aveva chiuso la luce della lampada sulla scrivania e una volta preso il cappotto dall’appendiabiti, Lestrade uscì dal suo ufficio con l’espressione di chi non avrebbe fatto nulla per le prossime ore.

Un accenno di saluto alla nuova segretaria e poi fuori da Scotland Yard per respirare l’aria londinese.

Libertà.

« Ispettore Lestrade? »

Apparente libertà.

Si voltò in direzione dell’entrata trovando Lucy, la segretaria, intenta a fissarlo con aria grave. Cosa poteva mai volere di tanto urgente da rovinare la sua imminente perfetta serata solitaria?

« Sì? »

« C’è stato un incendio un’ora fa e vogliono che lei vada sul posto. »

Lestrade alzò un sopracciglio, guardandola con aria di sufficienza. Nella sua testa c’era solo una bottiglia di birra e della scadente pizza, nessuno spazio per cose di questo genere.

Non si trattenne dallo sbuffare, agitando la mano in aria istintivamente come a voler mandare a quel paese quella chiamata inutile. « Lucy, questa è Scotland Yard e non siamo addetti a spegnere incendi. Per quello ci sono i pompieri. Che ci vadano loro! »

La segretaria per un attimo tentennò, ma provò comunque ad insistere. Lestrade gliel’aveva letto negli occhi in quel preciso istante e per questo inspirò nervosamente.

« Hanno chiamato loro da lì e hanno chiesto di lei. Dicono che c’è dell’altro. »

A quel punto l’ispettore fece roteare gli occhi. Se c’era _dell’altro_ allora serviva la sua presenza. Si fece dare rapidamente l’indirizzo, fece chiamare alcuni uomini e Donovan e si preparò per partire.

« Qualcuno mi deve una dannata pizza! »

 

 

Per tutto il viaggio Lestrade era stato nervoso e il sergente Donovan se n’era accorta da quando era salita in macchina. L’aveva visto guidare in modo rigido, le dita strette al volante e lo sguardo di chi era contrariato da quell’uscita.

« Tutto bene? »

Prima che Lestrade rispondesse trascorsero diversi secondi. Probabilmente stava contando fino a dieci solo per poter parlare in modo – apparentemente – calmo.

Inspirò a pieni polmoni, prima di voltare a sinistra col volante. « Dobbiamo cambiare mansione. Adesso Scotland Yard spegne gli incendi. »

La macchina venne parcheggiata accanto alla vettura dei pompieri e la squadra dell’ispettore si avvicino alla casa dai muri neri causati dal fumo e dalle fiamme ormai spente.

Ad attirare l’attenzione di Lestrade furono il pianto improvviso e le urla di una donna. La sentiva ma ancora non poteva vederla ed era assolutamente straziante. Solo qualcuno privo di sentimenti e capacità emotiva non sarebbe stato in grado di avvertire tutto quello sconforto. Ecco, probabilmente Sherlock Holmes sarebbe stato uno tra questi.

Ad ogni modo c’era solo un motivo, o almeno uno molto plausibile, per cui qualcuno stava piangendo in quel modo: un morto?  
E allora, cominciò a riflettere, poteva trattarsi anche di un incidente casalingo. Di quei tempi era molto più plausibile rispetto ad un omicidio.

« Ispettore Lestrade. » In un gesto piuttosto istintivo mostrò il distintivo appena tirato fuori dalla giacca, rivolgendosi a quello che doveva sicuramente essere il capo della squadra pompieri. « Qual è il problema? »

« Un incendio, signore. »

« Feriti? »

« Nessuno, signore. Solo un cadavere. »

Lestrade, che fino a quel momento aveva concentrato il proprio sguardo sulla casa, si voltò verso il suo interlocutore, esortandolo a dargli maggiori spiegazioni. Perché la teoria dell’incidente casalingo navigava ancora nella sua testa.

« Solo che, ecco… il corpo non presenta bruciature di alcun tipo. E abbiamo notato che ha dei segni sul collo. »

L’uomo fece una breve pausa, strofinandosi una mano sulla fronte. Forse si sentiva a disagio per tutta quella situazione. Oppure era preoccupato dal fatto che non si trattava di una cosa casuale e questo fu anche il pensiero che passò per la mente di Lestrade.

« Così abbiamo preferito chiamarvi. »

Quindi, a conti fatti – o almeno da quello che gli era appena stato riferito – non si trattava di un fatto accidentale.

Era arrivato il momento di fare domande serie. Perché a quel punto Lestrade si arrese all’idea che non sarebbe tornato a casa tanto presto per bersi quella birra e mangiarsi quella fetta di pizza.

« Di chi si tratta? »

Nel frattempo Donovan si era avvicinata, registratore alla mano, pronta a carpire ogni informazione possibile.

« Richard McElroy. »

Lestrade lo guardò arcuando le sopracciglia. Era sorpreso: come poteva essere morto uno dei più importanti imprenditori commerciali di tutta Londra, Richard McElroy per l’appunto, quando quello stesso pomeriggio era apparso in tutte le televisioni inglesi?

« Il signor McElroy questa sera è sul volo diretto a New York. » obbiettò subito Donovan.

Lestrade quasi le parlò sopra, tagliando corto il suo discorso. « Evidentemente ha cambiato idea. C’è qualcuno con cui parlare? »

L’ispettore alludeva alla donna che aveva sentito piangere: una vicina, un’amica. Qualcuno di fondamentalmente utile.

Una persona c’era. Si trattava di Ellen Hardy e a quanto gli era stato appena riferito si trattava della compagna di McElroy.

Quando Lestrade si avvicinò all’interessata la trovò ancora in lacrime affiancata da un pompiere che, evidentemente, stava cercando di recarle conforto in qualche modo. Viso paonazzo e lacrime che le rigavano le guance.

L’ispettore cercò di ricavare il più possibile da lei ma nell'immediatezza gli fu più semplice vedere la disperazione che si leggeva sul suo volto. Per sua sfortuna il dolore della ragazza era così ampio da impedirgli di sapere di più.

Lasciò Donovan in sua compagnia, confidando di poter ottenere qualche spicciola informazione anche se sapeva perfettamente che, in quelle condizione, la giovane donna non avrebbe detto molto.

Nel frattempo, facendosi strada con il capo della squadra pompieri, Lestrade volle dare un’occhiata a quella casa e in particolar modo al cadavere in questione. Ciò che sembrava decisamente inusuale era come l’abitazione, dal suo interno, non desse l’idea di avere subito gravi danni a causa di un incendio.

« Solo una parte delle stanze hanno preso fuoco, ma quella in cui abbiamo trovato il signor McElroy è rimasta pressoché intatta. Solo qualche muro annerito ma nulla di che. » gli venne subito spiegato. «  È  lì... » Il capo dei pompieri si limitò ad indicare una poltrona in mezzo alla stanza in cui erano arrivati. In quel momento Lestrade ebbe la conferma che stava cercando: quello era Richard McElroy.

Con uno sguardo gravoso si avvicinò al corpo immobile ma non poteva far altro che guardalo. Effettivamente, come gli era stato riferito all’inizio, c’erano dei segni attorno al collo dell’imprenditore, tuttavia non avrebbe potuto metterci mano.

L’ispettore trovò strano vederlo lì, immobile ed esamine, quando quello stesso pomeriggio l’aveva guardato direttamente in televisione dalla centrale, pieno di vita e si chiese per quale motivo potesse essere successa una cosa del genere.

Era risaputo che McElroy era un buon imprenditore e, dall’idea generale che si era fatto su di lui, non sembrava avere l’antipatia di qualcuno: aveva sempre lavorato al meglio, senza danneggiare nessuno in modo specifico. Eppure se era morto, in quel modo, un motivo doveva pur esserci.  

Stava per girarsi e chiedere di andare a chiamare Donovan quando il capo della squadra tornò a parlare.

« Non abbiamo toccato nulla ma ci sarebbe un'altra cosa. Anche per questo abbiamo preferito chiamarvi. »

Lestrade lo esortò a continuare.

« C’è un foglietto che abbiamo trovato a terra. » lo indicò proprio accanto alla sedia. L’ispettore, troppo concentrato sulla figura del cadavere, non se ne era minimamente accorto, ma quando gli venne fatto notare quel particolare si chinò leggermente almeno per poter vedere se c’era scritto qualcosa.

E in effetti era così.

Quattro parole.

_Io sono reale, Sherlock._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Erin’s Corner:**

Bene, eccomi in questa nuova avventura. Sono appena nata in questo fandom e spero che la mia storia possa piacere a qualcuno.

Come avete visto il punto di vista in questo prologo è di Lestrade. Non volevo dare subito parola a Sherlock che, comunque, arriverà dal prossimo capitolo. E’ un prologo abbastanza breve, in effetti, ma mi serviva da introduzione. Il personaggio di Ellen Hardy sarà fondamentale e ritornerà subito nel prossimo capitolo.

Spero di avervi incuriosito almeno un po’.  
Al prossimo capitolo.

 

 

 

 


	2. II

II

 

 

(John’s POV)

 

 

John chiuse la telefonata e per un attimo rimase a guardare lo schermo illuminato fio a quando, pian piano, non si spense.

« Noioso. »

La voce di Sherlock costrinse John a girarsi in sua direzione. Questi erano quei momenti in cui avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni per la sua arroganza e il suo essere incredibilmente saccente.

« Come? »

« George Lestrade. Noioso. »

Poi però John si ricordava che avrebbe potuto colpirlo in faccia quante volte avrebbe voluto ma, alla fine, non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

« Il suo nome è Greg, Sherlock. Greg Lestrade. E poi non sai cosa mi ha detto. »

« Sì, lo so. Mi ha mandato un messaggio. »

Sherlock era fatto così.

John andò a sedersi sulla poltrona che aveva occupato per molto tempo. Sapeva bene cosa gli passava per la testa. Il suo pallino fisso era Moriarty e da quando aveva scoperto che era ancora vivo non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui. E la situazione era diventata ancora più complessa grazie ad un dettaglio che John, di tanto in tanto, tendeva a dimenticare: Sherlock Holmes aveva ucciso un uomo.

Probabilmente – anzi, con estrema certezza doveva essere così – se Magnussen non avesse esagerato così tanto quel giorno di Natale probabilmente Sherlock non gli avrebbe sparato.

“ No, John, no ”. L’avrebbe fatto in ogni caso. “ Eravate lì per salvare l’identità di Mary. ”

Il passato era ormai indivisibile dal presente di Sherlock che, al momento, avrebbe dovuto essere da tutt’altra parte d’Europa. E invece era lì, al numero 221 B di Baker Street, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Se non fosse stato per quella piccola cavigliera elettronica. Quel peso che Sherlock avrebbe dovuto portare fino a quando il caso Moriarty non fosse stato concluso. Ogni tanto John si dimenticava anche di quello, forse perché s'illudeva di poter vivere una di quelle avventure con il suo migliore amico, senza pensare che presto o tardi se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo.

Quell’oggetto che portava alla caviglia doveva essere di estrema pesantezza per una persona come Sherlock, ma John non aveva mai voluto affrontare l’argomento, né aveva cercato di mostrare qualche forma di interesse in quell’oggetto.

Mycroft l’aveva privatamente avvisato di non fare domande a Sherlock e il dottore aveva rispettato la sua richiesta.

In ogni caso, in qualche modo alquanto contorto, John era contento che Moriarty fosse vivo ma era un pensiero che teneva solo per sé.

Perché l’idea di non vedere più Sherlock Holmes era qualcosa di inconcepibile per lui.

« C’è stato un incendio e- »

Lo interruppe. « Lo so. »

John sbatté le ciglia alquanto attonito, prima di irrigidire le labbra. Odiava essere interrotto in quel modo e Sherlock questo lo sapeva. L’aveva sempre saputo.

« E’ morto Richard McElroy » continuò « e Lestrade vorreb- »

« Vorrebbe che dessi un’occhiata al cadavere e pensa che potrei trovare qualcosa di interessante su ciò che sto cercando. »

A quel punto il giovane Holmes si alzò dalla propria poltrona, aggirando quella su cui era seduto John, sparendo così dalla sua visuale.

Il dottore lo sentì aprire il frigorifero e richiuderlo pochi secondi dopo ma non si voltò per controllare cosa stesse facendo.

« Allora perché non hai risposto al messaggio? »

« Perché è noioso. »

Sì, ora sentiva davvero il desiderio di prendere Sherlock a pugni in faccia ma ancora una volta avrebbe dovuto reagire diversamente.

Si schiarì leggermente la voce. Una, due, tre volte perché avrebbe dovuto toccare delle note delicate per fargli un discorso. Quel discorso che aveva pensato più e più volte.

« Avanti, John, parla o diventerai noioso anche tu. »

A quel punto il dottore, corrugando la fronte, si voltò in sua direzione trovandolo seduto a terra con la schiena appoggiata ad una gamba del tavolo da cucina.

« Non dirmi che sei stupito. » proseguì Sherlock, girando la testa per guardare John. « Anche un bambino avrebbe capito che ti stavi preparando per farmi un noioso discorso. »

John replicò subito. Non gli piaceva essere preso contropiede. « Noioso è diventata la tua parola del giorno, per caso? »

« Possibile. Va avanti. »

Ad ogni parola era sempre più stupido ma quello era il momento di continuare. E se prima lo avrebbe fatto con tranquillità, procedendo per gradi, ora John non si sarebbe trattenuto senza difficoltà.

« Ti ricordi perché sei qui, mh? Perché sei tornato a Londra e non sei dall’altra parte dell’Europa? »

« Per l’amor di Dio, John, certo che lo so! »

« No, non lo sai e adesso taci, Sherlock e ascoltami fino a quando non avrò finito. »

Il dottore non urlò, né si fece sentire dalla signora Hudson al piano di sotto. Eppure chiunque avrebbe captato una certa irritazione nella sua voce. « Jim Moriarty è tornato e ti è stato chiesto di aiutare il tuo paese a risolvere questo caso. E se Lestrade ti ha domandato di andare a controllare quella dannata casa è perché c’è qualcosa per te. E di certo non ti farebbe uscire da qui senza un valido motivo. »

 

 

Quando riusciva a convincere Sherlock a fare qualcosa, John si sentiva sicuro di sé ed era per questo che, durante il viaggio verso il numero 21 di Hesketh Place, aveva cercato di nascondere al suo amico un sorriso di soddisfatta vittoria.

« Qual è il problema? » fu la prima domanda che Sherlock fece a Lestrade, una volta che entrambi uscirono dalla macchina.

L’ispettore fece cenno anche a John di seguirlo. « Venite. » 

Si fecero strada, tra la vettura dei pompieri, quella dell’ambulanza e alcune macchine della polizia. Con un cenno della mano, John salutò il sergente Donovan, la quale tuttavia si era concentrata per un attimo su Sherlock. Evidentemente era palese come fosse scocciato di essere lì. Tuttavia John si fidava di Lestrade e sapeva che avrebbero trovato qualcosa riguardo Moriarty.

« Indossa questo. » Lestrade passò prima un guanto a Sherlock e quando quest’ultimo lo infilò, gli diede un foglietto in mano che gli era stato consegnato a sua volta da un addetto della scientifica. « Anderson e la sua squadra hanno già operato all’interno e il corpo è stato portato via mezz’ora fa. L’abbiamo trovato vicino al cadavere. »

John si aspettava qualcosa da Sherlock ma ricevette solo silenzio. Erano venuti lì per un biglietto ma ancora non sapeva cosa c’era scritto. Almeno fino a quando il suo amico non allungò il braccio in sua direzione per mostrarglielo.

« Io sono reale, Sherlock. » John distaccò lo sguardo dal pezzo di carta. « Cosa vuol dire? »

« Che Moriarty sa che sono ancora a Londra. »

Nessuno ebbe il tempo di replicare in qualche modo che Sherlock stava già cercando di andare via. John lo conosceva abbastanza bene da non sapere cosa stesse passando per la sua testa.

« Sherlock, c’è una persona con cui dovresti parlare. »

Quando Lestrade aveva detto che si trattava della compagna di Richard McElroy, John era convinto che l’avrebbero trovata in uno stato sconvolto. E così era.

Seduta dentro una macchina degli uomini dell’ispettore con la portiera aperta, Ellen Hardy conobbe Sherlock Holmes.

In qualche modo John sperò che il suo amico fosse delicato nel fare domande. Memore di tante avventure, Sherlock non poteva definirsi un uomo dal grande tatto, in situazioni come queste.

« Il signor Holmes? » domandò la donna, rimanendo seduta all’interno della vettura. Tirò su col naso, passandosi poi il fazzoletto che teneva in mano sulle guance, per raccogliere con tutta probabilità delle lacrime da poco versate. « L’ispettore Lestrade mi ha avvisata che sarebbe venuto. »

« Sì e lui è il dottor Watson. » Sherlock indicò sbrigativamente John e quest’ultimò riuscì perfettamente a captare il tono quasi seccato che stava usando. Probabilmente voleva andare da Molly Hooper e poter vedere il cadavere. « Conosceva Jim Moriarty? »

La donna aggrottò le sopracciglia. Prima di parlare tentennò visibilmente, aprendo prima le labbra e richiudendole in seguito.

« C-chi? »

« Moriarty, Jim Moriarty. Un ragno al centro della propria tela. »

Ellen Hardy sembrava piuttosto attonita e tutto era dovuto probabilmente alla parlata troppo veloce di Sherlock – che in situazioni come la sua non era un vero e proprio toccasana – o al tono di voce piuttosto prorompente che aveva appena usato.

« No, io n-non… »

« Bene, perfetto. John, andiamo. »

Sherlock si girò di scatto, lasciando sorpresi Lestrade e quella donna visibilmente scioccata da troppi eventi, messi tutti insieme.

John lo seguì, fino a quando non lo raggiunse. « È sconvolta. Sii più cortese con lei e dalle il tempo di rispondere. »

« Proprio perché è sconvolta non ho intenzione di fare domande. Sarebbe come chiedere qualcosa ad un muto. »

« E allora perché le hai chiesto di Moriarty? »

Sherlock lo guardò, arrestando la sua camminata. « Solo per accontentare Lestrade. » Poi ricominciò a camminare come se nulla fosse.

John roteò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando un attimo dopo. Almeno sembrava aver avuto quello che voleva.

Nessuno dei due ebbe modo di continuare, poiché una voce femminile alle loro spalle li costrinse a fermarsi.

« Signor Holmes. » la signorina Hardy era dietro di loro e quando entrambi si voltarono, John poté vederla più chiaramente. A malapena sembrava essere in grado di stare in piedi, avvolta in un cappotto scuro. Solo in quel momento il dottore si rese conto che la donna aveva i capelli corti e scuri: era stato evidentemente ingannato dalla mancanza di luce nella macchina della polizia.

Agli occhi di John sembrò una ragazzina dall’aspetto perduto, alla quale era stato portato via qualcosa di estremamente prezioso.

« Io non so chi sia questo Moriarty di cui parla ma » sospirò prima di continuare. « ma Richard aveva ricevuto delle chiamate, nell’ultimo periodo. » Si strinse nel suo cappotto, azzardando un passo verso i suoi ascoltatori. « Qualcuno che sapeva del suo lavoro e... »

La voce le venne meno in quel momento ed Ellen Hardy non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime. John fu piuttosto celere nell’avvicinarsi a lei, cercando di rassicurarla.

« Va bene così, signorina. Ora non deve far altro che riposarsi e lasciare questo luogo. »

Le chiese se aveva un posto dove andare e lei, tra le lacrime, gli aveva detto qualcosa circa la casa dei suoi genitori, non molto lontano da lì. Le consigliò di prendere della melatonina, in caso ne avesse un po’ e di andare a dormire subito.

Tuttavia quando John si voltò per avere anche solo un breve scambio di parole con Sherlock, si rese conto che il suo amico era sparito.

Come al solito.


	3. III

**III**

 

 

_(Molly’s POV)_

 

 

 

Quando le avevano detto che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato Sherlock Holmes a dare un’occhiata a Richard McElroy, Molly si era sentita veramente felice.

Era inquietante il fatto che il loro incontro sarebbe avvenuto a causa di un cadavere ma era comunque contenta.

Non lo vedeva da un po’. In realtà  da molto tempo ma aveva sempre chiesto di lui a John, per sapere se stava bene o meno.

Più di una volta aveva tentato di andare a Baker Street per dargli un saluto, tuttavia Lestrade le aveva fatto chiaramente intendere che meno contatti Sherlock avesse avuto, meglio sarebbe stato. Era dispiaciuta di ciò, ma se era per il suo bene di sicuro lo avrebbe lasciato in pace.

Solo quando era andata in uno dei bagni di servizio del St. Bartholomew per lavarsi le mani, Molly si rese conto di avere un po’ di rossetto sulle labbra.

Color tenue, per nulla acceso.

Troppo concentrata sul lavoro, si era quasi dimentica di averlo addosso. Forse l’aveva fatto inconsciamente quel mattino rimembrando le parole di Lestrade circa l’arrivo di Sherlock. O forse no. Non lo sapeva.

Era agitata. Voleva vederlo, ma al tempo stesso sapeva che le avrebbe detto qualcosa di poco carino nei suoi confronti. Lo faceva sempre, anche quando non si pronunciava su qualcosa in particolare.

Si diede un’altra occhiata allo specchio, sistemò i capelli alla meglio e sospirò, facendosi mentalmente coraggio.

Quando uscì cercò di trovare le poche giuste parole da dirgli per quando sarebbe arrivato, tuttavia ogni opzione presa in considerazione sembrava sempre banale o scontata.

« Molly Hooper. »

Distratta Molly. Così distratta da non essersi accorta dei passi veloci dietro di lei.

E dopo mesi di assenza, Sherlock Holmes era lì, con il suo nome sulle labbra.

« È da un po’ che non ci vediamo. » riuscì a dire con un leggero accenno di sorriso sul volto.

E grazie a qualche miracolo non disse qualcosa di incredibilmente imbarazzante come un semplice “Mi sei mancato”, che in altre circostanze avrebbe avuto il coraggio di confessargli.

« Ed è per questo che ti sei messa il rossetto. »

« No, beh, era solo per, sai, valorizzare le labbra, per… »

« … me. Che bel pensiero! Mi spiace, Molly, ma non sono qui per le tue velate lusinghe. Devo vedere Richard McElroy. »

Senza aggiungere molto altro, lo accompagnò fino all’obitorio. Perché era rimasta delusa dalle sue parole? Lo conosceva e sapeva perfettamente quanto era privo di tatto.

Eppure Molly ci sperava. Sperava davvero di trovare un lato umano in lui nei suoi confronti.

Una volta arrivati, si trovarono davanti ad un tavolo con il corpo dell’interessato, chiuso nel solito sacco nero. Silenziosamente Molly aprì la cerniera scoprendo piuttosto velocemente la figura priva di vita di McElroy.

« E John? »

Si sentì di chiedere, lasciandogli il giusto spazio per lavorare. In effetti era un po’ strano trovarlo lì da solo.

Sherlock, chino sul cadavere, non rispose alla sua domanda, tuttavia Molly era più che certa che l’avesse sentita.

Il silenzio che ne seguì fu piuttosto imbarazzante, tant’è che ebbe il desiderio di lasciarlo da solo a lavorare. A frenarla, invece, fu la totale mancanza della presenza di Sherlock nella sua vita e per questo lo guardò con molta attenzione. Lo fissò chino su quel corpo, con la sua piccola lente di ingrandimento, ad ispezionare ogni cosa fosse di suo interesse.

Voleva chiedergli come stava, come aveva passato quel tempo da solo. Fremeva per farlo eppure sapeva che sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

 A distrarla da quei pensieri sul giovane Holmes, fu il cigolio della porta e la seguente visione di John Watson con un’espressione visibilmente irritata in viso.

« Eccoti la risposta, Molly. »

Concluse Sherlock, senza mai distanziarsi dal corpo di McElroy e continuando la sua indagine.

La donna lo salutò con un breve cenno della mano. Aveva visto John in più occasioni, anche insieme a Mary e una parola per Sherlock l’aveva sempre avuta. Il dottore la tranquillizzava circa la sua salute, le sue maniere rudi e tutto quanto, dipingendo Sherlock come il solito Sherlock.

John si avvicinò, sempre con quell’espressione innervosita. Molto innervosita. « Grazie per avermi aspettato. »

« Stavi perdendo tempo. »

« Perdendo tempo? Quella donna era sotto shock! »

« Quale donna? » si sentì di chiedere Molly all’improvviso, con un tono marcatamente allarmato. Forse fin troppo eccessivo.

« Ellen Hardy. Trent’anni o poco meno. Notevole differenza d’età con McElroy, probabilmente una ventina. Possiede abbastanza soldi da potersi permettere vestiti costosi. Forse non è così disperata come vuol far credere. »

Sherlock delineò un identikit quasi interessante, soprattutto per Molly, la quale indiscretamente voleva sapere qualcosa di più.

« È stato preso alla sprovvista. » continuò il giovane Holmes, cambiando argomento. Si raddrizzò col busto e portò le mani dietro la schiena, nella sua solita e consueta posa. « Da subito ha cercato di porre resistenza. Lo si vede dal fatto che qui la corda non è stata stretta abbastanza da impedirgli di respirare. » indicò il collo ed una leggera linea violacea, in totale e netto contrasto con quella superiore, di un colore decisamente più scuro e visibile.

« Quindi l’assassino o è un inesperto o fisicamente meno forte di Richard McElroy. »

Diagnosi conclusa.

« Come fai a dire che non era felice con lui? Non la conosci nemmeno. » John obbiettò la teoria del suo amico, saltando totalmente quello che aveva detto poco prima.

« Evidentemente non l’hai guardata bene. »

« Certo che l’ho guardata bene! »

Molly cominciava a perdere il senso del discorso. Osservò i due fissarsi, entrambi volendo sostenere la propria teoria.

« Di sicuro non l’hai fatto. Giovane, di bell’aspetto. Relazione con un uomo più vecchio di lei e decisamente più ricco. »

Fece una piccola pausa, riuscendo comunque a bloccare una possibile replica da parte di John.

« Grazie Molly. » le concesse un sfuggevole sorriso, girò i tacchi e uscì dall’obitorio, non prima di aver battuto una mano sulla spalla del dottore, esortandolo probabilmente a lasciare il St. Bartholomew.

Quella visita si era rivelata breve, forse anche troppo. Quando fu assolutamente certa che Sherlock avesse lasciato la stanza, Molly si rivolse ad un interdetto John.

« È bella? » chiese, cominciando nervosamente a giochicchiare con una ciocca dei capelli.

« Chi? »

« Questa Ellen Hardy. »

Le venne spontaneo chiederlo, perché Sherlock non parlava mai di bellezza riferendosi alle donne e in qualche modo Molly si era preoccupata.

Forse era bella, più appariscente di lei e l’aveva notata per questo.

John aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso chiaramente dalla domanda.

Molly lo precedette. « Lascia stare, è una sciocchezza. » Sorrise, abbassando leggermente il capo per nascondere quel lieve rossore sulle guance, segno del proprio imbarazzo per quello che gli aveva appena chiesto.

Lo lasciò andare da Sherlock, cancellando quella domanda dalla propria mente. Sperò solo che John non avesse compreso il suo punto di vista e cominciò così a sistemare il corpo di Richard McElroy dentro il sacco nero, richiudendo la cerniera pur di non pensare a quello che Sherlock aveva detto.

In parte era curiosa di sapere che aspetto avesse quella Ellen Hardy, così infelicemente impegnata col morto che stava portando nella propria cella.

Dall’altro lato, invece, sperava solo di essersi focalizzata troppo su un dettaglio che, magari, era totalmente insignificante per il giovane Holmes.


End file.
